Meant to Live
by royal-chandler
Summary: Meant to Live, revised.


Disclaimer: I do not own Saved by the Bell. I do not own the song "Meant to Live" Switchfoot does. I only own this story.

_**Fumbling his confidence**_

_**And wondering why the world has passed him by **_

_**Hoping that he's bid for more than arguments **_

_**And failed attempts to fly, fly**_

He listened intently as the song played on the radio. It had been three years, three lonely years since he had seen her beautiful face. Three years since she had said those four incredible words to him. He remembered the last few minutes he had with her. It would always been engraved in his soul.

_You could hear the rain hitting the glass in heavy sheets, the wind wipers trying their best to clear the vision before them. He turned to his head to the side and looked at his stunning wife. He was so lucky to have her. Who would have thought him the former playboy student of Bayside High School would have fallen in love? He just gazed lovingly at her._

"_Zack?" she broke him out of his thoughts._

"_Yeah, sweetie?" he answered her back._

"_Why were you staring at me like that?" she questioned him again._

"_You're just too beautiful for words." simply stating the fact._

"_Well honey thank you, but keep your eyes on the road" she smiled._

She had been so happy that day. Her smile was gorgeous, it always was but that day it had been so different. She deserved the world. He wanted to give it to her but he hadn't. Instead he had let her down.

_**We were meant to live for so much more**_

_**Have we lost ourselves?**_

_**Somewhere we live inside **_

_**Somewhere we live inside **_

_**We were meant to live for so much more**_

_**Have we lost ourselves? **_

_**Somewhere we live inside**_

He continued to listen to the song as he went back into the hurtful past.

_They were heading to the airport to catch their plane to California. Jessie Spano-Slater, one of their best friends had decided she wanted to keep a Thanksgiving Day party at her house this year and asked if they would come. Everyone was going to be there Slater who had married Jessie last year, Screech who was surprisingly dating a French model and was a well known scientist, then Lisa, who was president of her own fashion company. Of course they had agreed to attend. They missed the old gang from school and couldn't wait to see them again._

_There was silence in the car but it was the good kind, the kind they both enjoyed._

_All of sudden Zack heard a big horn and saw headlights. It was a semi truck right in front of them. What the hell was he doing on this side of this road?_

"_Zack, watch out!" Kelly yelled in fright.._

_He quickly swerved to the right side of the road barely getting away from the vehicle. He tried stepping on the brake to stop the car from going over too far to the side but it was too late. It took a few seconds for the car to stop moving. Then he went into unconsciousness. _

_**Dreaming about Providence**_

_**And whether mice or men have second tries**_

_**Maybe we've been living with our eyes half open **_

_**Maybe we're bent and broken, broken**_

_His head was pounding. He could feel something dripping along his face. Zack put his hand there to wipe it off. He took a look at it, it was blood. Then all of a sudden it came back to him. I turned to the side and panicked. It was her she had cuts all over her and was tangled in between the car seat and door. It took me less then a second to get to her side._

"_Oh my god, baby, baby wake up! Come on! Talk to me, please!" I begged wishing she could hear me._

_**We were meant to live for so much more**_

_**Have we lost ourselves?**_

_**Somewhere we live inside**_

_**Somewhere we live inside **_

_**We were meant to live for so much more**_

_**Have we lost ourselves? **_

_**Somewhere we live inside**_

_Zack looked for his cell. Hurriedly, he fingered 911 into the object and held it to his ear. _

"_Hold on honey, I'm calling an ambulance. You're going to be fine. I promise." I tried to reassure her not even sure myself._

"_911, what's your emergency?" Zack heard the voice in his ear._

"_It's my wife we were in an accident, please send help!" He said frantic._

"_Where are you sir?" The female on the other line asked._

_I looked around and saw the street signs._

"_We're on the corner of Madison and Tree Hill." He said while he brushed the hair out of my wife's face._

"_The ambulance is on its way." She stated matter-of-factly._

"_What do I do?" Zack asked. He couldn't lose her._

"_Check to see if she has a pulse" she told him._

_He put my index and middle finger to her throat, feeling a throbbing beat there._

"_Yes she had one." He told her quietly, his voice growing hoarse._

"_Ok keep talking to her, sir. Let her know that you're there" she informed him._

"_Ok, ok I will." He focused his attention on the ill fated woman beside him, " Hey, beautiful I'm here and just wake up please. I need you with me. Just open your eyes so I know you can hear me." Zack pleaded with her._

_**We want more than this world's got to offer**_

_**We want more than this world's got to offer**_

_**We want more than the wars of our fathers **_

_**And everything inside screams for second life, yeah**_

_She started lifting her eyelids, then he saw her beautiful eyes. She looked so hurt and in so much pain._

"_Zack, it feels so bad." She complained. He wanted to take it all away from her._

"_I know honey, but the ambulance is coming and it's going to be okay." He said trying to make her feel better._

"_No, Zack, it's time." She said too calmly for comfort._

"_What? What do you mean?" Zack didn't understand what she meant. He felt tears coming to his eyes.._

"_I love you so much, Zack. You've filled my life with so much joy" she started out._

"_Stop you don't know what you're saying. Do you hear that? That's the sirens they're almost here. They're going to take care of us." I interrupted her._

"_No, not us Zack, you." She said simply._

_**We were meant to live for so much more**_

_**Have we lost ourselves?**_

_**We were meant to live for so much more **_

_**Have we lost ourselves? **_

_**We were meant to live for so much more**_

_**Have we lost ourselves? **_

_**We were meant to live **_

_**We were meant to live **_

_He didn't understand. How could she be giving up on herself, them._

"_No, you stop that, we were meant to live. We're supposed to live. Forever. Remember? You can't give up on us!" He yelled._

"_You mean the world to me. And we will be together forever. I'll be in your heart. Always."_

_He__ was sobbing by now. She was dying and she knew it. She felt it. But he couldn't let her go._

"_But we're supposed to have a family and grow old together. And tell our grandchildren our story."_

"_We'll still have our story. I love you so much Zack. Don't forget that" she spoke in a whisper. _

_Zack couldn't breathe the woman he loved more than anything in this world was going away._

"_I won't." He whispered back._

_She put her hand to his face and brushed away the fallen tears.._

"_You're going to be ok." She assured while caressing his face._

_Suddenly he felt her hand slip away, her eyes growing tired and low._

"_I love you, Zack." She stated one last time._

"_And I love you, Kelly" Then she had her last breath and he cried harder then he had ever cried in his life._

_I heard a knocking at the car door. "Sir, are you alright? Sir?"_

Zack shook my head out of thought. He still missed her as much as he had missed her that day. He thought of the words of the song.

_**We were meant to live for so much more **_

_**Have we lost ourselves? **_

_**We were meant to live for so much more **_

_**Have we lost ourselves? **_

_**We were meant to live for so much more **_

_**Have we lost ourselves? **_

_**We were meant to live **_

_**We were meant to live**_


End file.
